


Infranis Genumatta

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anything after Deathly Hallows Pt.1, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Injury, Hurt, Ignores Cannon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: "Well?" Ron asked, his pale face drawn and tight. He stood, at the ready, his Auror robes hanging off set of his broad shoulders in stark contrast to the neatness of the St. Mungo's halls.  He had the feeling that whatever the nurse was about to tell him was serious, something in his gut rolled.
She cleared her throat, "Mr. Potter was hit with a curse to the lower left leg, I'm afraid there was nothing we could have done, besides halt the cure progression." She pressed her clipboard to her chest.
"Right, right, I get all that....I think. But what does it mean, for Harry?" 
She sighed,  "His life is never going to be the same."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Infranis Genumatta comes from the Latin "Infra Genu" meaning "below the knee"
> 
> I have no beta, so sorry about mistakes. This idea floated into my brain during a dream.

Harry's head felt like he was swimming. The last thing he remember he was running as fast as he could, lungs burning, dodging stalls down a narrow street. He and Ron had been investigating a pocket of left over death eaters running a small black market a few streets off of Knockturn Alley and in their haste had accidentally burst into the middle of their meeting. 

A quick "Hey Mates, " was all Ron got out before the curses started flying. Harry struggles to recall the events in order, everything felt like quicksand in his mind. Thoughts were slipping away as fast as they appeared. He fell again into a fitful, artificial sleep.

His partner, Ron stood outside his room, not quite ready to go in yet. The red of his auror robes was reflected in specks of blood across his cheek, mottling in with his freckles. He had already flooed Hermione and his mom about what had happened. Nurses were constantly passing him, going in and checking his best friend's wounds, giving him potions in between his tossing and turning. 

Ron cursed. He cursed the death eaters, he cursed his reckless nature, he cursed himself for allowing his best friend and partner to end up like.....this. Finally a Healer, and not one of the many nurses, brushed past him and swept into the room. He checked Harry over, head to toe, running orange and green diagnostic spells sometimes three at a time. 

With his eyes trained on the Healer, Ron didn't hear the click click of Hermione's heels approaching. He did noticed however, her bear hug launched at him from four feet away. 

"How is he?" She sniffled into his arm. She looked up, her big brown eyes wide, brimming with unshed tears.

"Don't rightly know, can't seem to get a word in." Ron said firmly, pulling his arm around Hermione's slim shoulders. 

"What about your mum? And Ginny?" she asked. More gaggles of nurses and healers swarmed around them, in and out of the room, buzzing like bees at their work. 

"Flooed Mum, but I haven't....he and Gin aren't really on speaking terms right now."

"Another fight then?" Though she already knew the answer. "What happened, I wish I knew what they were doing?" She stood on her tiptoes peering through the observation glass. Just as another nurse rounded the corner he grabbed her by the elbow.

"Well?" Ron asked, his pale face drawn and tight. He stood, at the ready, his Auror robes hanging off set of his broad shoulders in stark contrast to the neatness of the St. Mungo's halls. He had the feeling that whatever the nurse was about to tell him was serious, something in his gut rolled. Next to him Hermione was holding her breath.

She cleared her throat, "Mr. Potter was hit with a curse to the lower left leg, I'm afraid there was nothing we could have done, besides halt the cure progression." She pressed her clipboard to her chest. Ron's large hand found his girlfriends at his side. He would say that it was for her comfort but right now, they both were equally in need of support. 

"Right, right, I get all that....I think. But what does it mean, for Harry?" Her tone left no room for discussion. The nurse wavered....

"Look, I'm in training, ok, and I'm really not supposed to say anything without the Healers here....but from what I have seen and heard...Mr. Potter was hit with a severing curse mixed with something I haven't seen before. It's like they took a severing charm and twisted it with something positively wicked...."

"So, what is the extent of his damage?" Hermione asked her face gone pale. 

"The lower part of his left leg has been destroyed....his knee is in tact but damaged as well. He also is covered in other minor cuts which are healing but slowly." Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, as tears spilled down her cheeks. Ron put another comforting hand on her shoulder and said, " But you can fix it right?" She shook her head. 

"I'm afraid the curse is irreversible...Mr. Potter will have to be fitted for a prosthetic leg, and attend physical therapy." She turned, "I....really have to get back to work. Sorry about your friend." Just like that she was around the corner. Ron felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, he crumpled.....

"Just like George....."

 

tbc.


End file.
